Andina de Televisión (Peru)
What is today ATV started in 1959 with Alfonso Pereyra as it first manager. After unsuccessful attempts to run it in the early 1970s and subsequent political turmoil in Peru the station was closed, but became a TV Perú local station for the capital area. Since then the station has quickly gained a Peruvian audience by showing foreign films and broadcasting dramas, usually from Brazil. Until 1992 the station was known as Canal 9 (Channel 9), after its Lima, Peru VHF frequency, up until 1986 it had only been a local station, with national broadcasting starting only in 1987. You can see all of it's variants (except the TV El Sol logo and the first Canal 9 logo) here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x81LeQOE6Xc TV El Sol (1959-1962) Logo: We see the text "CANAL" and sandwiched in, "TV", and on the right side of it, the number 9. Over the rightest side of it, the text "EL SOL" appears over the three aforementioned texts and number, all on a structure-like thing, similar to 20th Century Fox. FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: Although the logo concept is very tacky, you must know this was likely intentional during it's era, as they're experimenting with logo issues in it's earliest years of life. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Like most Peruvian logos, we are unsure if there is a single footage of this logo online. Scare Factor: TBA. Canal 9 1st Logo (1962-1971) Logo: We see an very modeled-like drawn eyemark (a la CBS Eye logo). Over it's center of the ocular globe, we see the number 9, on an (let's just say) normal font. FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: One problem, why did they stole the CBS's famous eyemark concept without permission? Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Same as the first logo Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (1983-1992) Logo: On a black background, some lines of many patterns and colors (red, blue, pink, orange) form rapidly filling the whole screen. Then, as an arrow, the number 9 draws up in an color of the inverted version of the background. The logo then flashes and zooms in at the same time, causing severe inversive effects. Once we zoom out, we reveal a circled square, with the square now being blue cyan-outlined and the 9 being golden with many details, possibly bearing a silhouette on it (maybe due to recording deterioration) It zooms out to make space for "Canal 9" on a Calibri-like font to appear on it zooming out with a shadow effect. The logo then flashes and then the text "El Canal con sentido." on the same font appears doing the same as the aforementioned text. It stands still until we fade to black. Variants: * There was a variant when the lines just appear and the arrow draws the number. Once it's done, it zooms in and rotates at the same time to us, causing it to flash and then reveal the same colors at before. Then, it flashes clearly to see the aforementioned result. * There was a variant during startups and closedowns, on which the text "CANAL 9" on Bauhaus 93 in gold, appears with the text on bottom: "ANDINA DE RADIODIFUSIÓN S.A." on Calibri, in a black background. Then it multiplies off from the distance with many different white neon squares. FX/SFX: The lines forming in, the 9 drawing itself on an arrow, everything zooming in and flashing, with the texts appearing. For the variant, same as before, but with the rotating and zooming out and no letters. For the startup and closedown variant, the multiplying off the distance. Cheesy Factor/Music/Sounds Trivia: Rough and tacky animation, even for the time and place. Also, for the music, just wow. The startup and closedown of this logo had the concept very plain, and it's too weird that it cuts to the theme of the company, which is this, combined with a prototype version of the music from the next logo. Music/Sounds: An ascending shrill xylophone echoed tune, following a synth big band tune with zaps and whooshes, with people singing the channel's name, and then a melody with the same notes as the people, then the people sing again said sequence, following an excellent finale, either full or abridged. The startup-closedown variant had 3 synth notes interpolated into one on three. Availability: Extinct. Seen only as a station ID, but it's very scarce to find. Otherwise, the variants may be more harder to find than the aforementioned standard logo. Scare Factor: * Low to medium. It's the darkness and the subject matter that gives you the chills, but the logo isn't scary enough to startle people out of it's risks. * Low to high for the variant, some may not expect the previous logo to come out and wind up with this. The rotating and zooming in can shiver many people. * Medium for the startup/closedown variant, the synth notes and the darkness may get to some, although this was likely intentional. However, it's a very acclaimed logo for all Peruvians who watched this. 2nd Logo (1992-1996) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Excellent animation for a very poor country at the time, except... Cheesy Factor: The final result zeems very lazy and dissapointable. Also, the announcer seems to be too dissapointed at this logo for no exact reason. TBA Music/Sounds: Whooshes sound while a dramatic music plays which transitions into a rustling explosion which whom the music, remniscent of the first, is a group of singers saying the company's name in spanish with a passionate-like music, then a ascending post-finale of the passionate one which then transitions into a synth doomsday music and explosions and zaps when the logo forms. Then an announcer says something in said language (Spanish): "ATV, You gotta see better". Availability: Rare, bordering on extinct. Scare Factor: Medium to high. 3rd Logo (1996-????) Logo: TBA FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: More lazy animation than the other one. The background looks like a radioactive yellow sea and the transition seems too not-all-of-efforted. Music/Sounds: A loud, triumphant fanfare. At the end, the announcer says: "Always" in Spanish. Scare Factor: Medium, bordering on Medium to high.Category:Peru Category:Logo Rip-Offs